Cross Country Detours
"Cross Country Detours" is a story made by MarioFan2009 in December 2018. Bowser Junior finds a advertisement for a detour of all the countries in the world so he asks Chef Pee Pee to take him. Script WARNING: This story may have swearing. NOTICE: This story will be put in the "Red Ribbon Reissue" program. NOTICE 2: This story does not have a villain in it. Sorry for the inconvenience. It starts with Bowser Junior sleeping in his bed. Bowser Junior: (Wakes up) It's morning time! Oh boy! I can't wait to have some breakfast! Bowser Junior goes downstairs. Bowser Junior: Hey Chef Pee Pee! Chef Pee Pee: (Sigh) What do you want Junior? Bowser Junior: What's for breakfast Chef Pee Pee? Chef Pee Pee: Oh uh, I was just going to make your Doofy Os cereal. Bowser Junior: Alright Chef Pee Pee, I will go wait in the living room. Chef Pee Pee: Alright. Bowser Junior goes to the living room. Bowser Junior: While I'm waiting, I guess I might watch some TV. Bowser Junior turns on the TV. Advertiser: Hey everybody! Today is a special day. We are showing and giving detours to everybody about the whole entire countries of the world! It is only 5 dollars and 25 cents! Bring kids if you'd like! Bowser Junior: Wh--- A detour for all the countries in the world?! I never knew such a thing like this would ever happen! I gotta go ask Chef Pee Pee! Bowser Junior goes to the kitchen. Bowser Junior: Hey Chef Pee Pee! Chef Pee Pee: What Now Junior? Bowser Junior: I just saw a advertisement for a detour for all the countries in the world! I was wondering if you can go take me to it! Chef Pee Pee: Wha-- A detour for all the countries in the world?! What?! Bowser Junior: Yeah, I know! It kind of sounds crazy but can we go? Chef Pee Pee: Hmmmmm, I mean, I gotta check this out... Sure we can go! Bowser Junior: YAYY!! Chef Pee Pee: I just made your Doofy Os. Eat them and we will go. Bowser Junior: I will also call my friends! Chef Pee Pee: Alright whatever. Bowser Junior finishes up his Doofy Os cereal and then calls his friends about the detouring. It cuts to Chef Pee Pee and Bowser Junior with his friends in the car. Chef Pee Pee: Alright guys we are at the boat. Bowser Junior: Oh boy! I can't wait to go see Canada, and Mexico, and Australia, and Afghanistan, an--- Cody: Hold on hold on. Did you say Afghanistan? Bowser Junior: Yeah, something wrong? Cody: Isn't Afghanistan a war zone? Chef Pee Pee: Yes Cody, but quarter of the cities are safe though. Joseph: That makes sense! Cody: Ok then. Chef Pee Pee: Alright lets go guys. It then cuts to them in Mexico on the boat as the driver and the person talking tells them all about it. Bowser Junior: Wow, Mexico looks great! Joseph: It kinda stinks. Bowser Junior: No it does not Joseph! You don't know what you are talking about. Cody: Guys where is the bathroom, Me and Ken need some privacy. Chef Pee Pee: Damnit Cody! Ugh! You are so gay! Cody: Sorry Peepers... It then cuts to them in Canada while the person talking tells everything about it. Cody is seen kissing Ken. Citizen 1: Hey kid, you mind taking your doll somewhere else? You are making me very uncomfortable! Cody: He is not a doll he is my boyfriend! Citizen 1: Ugh! Walks away. Bowser Junior: Cody! Stop being gay on the boat! You are going to ruin the trip! Cody: Fine Junior! (Puts Ken under his underwear and makes grunting noises) Citizen 4: (Pokes Junior) Hey kid, is he always like this? Bowser Junior: Nah I think he is just gay over a doll that's all. Cody: (Grunting) He... is my boyfriend! It then cuts to them in Saskatchewan. Person Talking: And over here you see the hills. Bowser Junior: Hey Joseph. Joseph: Yeah dude? Bowser Junior: Should we go somewhere else, Cody is making me feel very uncomfortable... Joseph: Yeah sure dude. He is grossing me out as well... They both go to the back where they cannot see the view anymore. Joseph: You know, maybe we should go a little bit closer to the left. Bowser Junior: Yeah, I can't see anything... They then move to the left at the front only to go back to where they were and Cody is there grunting. Joseph and Junior: AHHH!! Cody: What guys? Joseph: Nothing dude. (Frustrated sigh) It cuts to them in Russia. Chef Pee Pee: Man, I am getting hungry. Bowser Junior: I think I heard that there is a cafeteria on the boat. Chef Pee Pee: Really?! Where? Bowser Junior: At the back. Chef Pee Pee: Ok! (Leaves to go and eat) Bowser Junior: Russia is so cool! I wish I lived here! Joseph: Yeah me too dude! It then cuts to them in Germany. Joseph: Hey dude, maybe we should yell "Nein" oh the boat! Bowser Junior: Great idea Joseph! It will be so funny! Bowser Junior And Joseph: NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN!!! Person Talking: HEY! Whoever is doing that, cut it out! It's not funny! Bowser Junior And Joseph giggle. Cody is seen still grunting. Joseph: Ewwww! Several more detours to other countries and 3 days later... It cuts to them back in America. Bowser Junior, Joseph, Cody and Chef Pee Pee then go home after a very long trip. Bowser Junior: Ahhhh, home as last! That was very fun though! I wish we can do that again! Joseph: Me too dude! But without Cody! Cody: Hey! Joseph: Well I gotta go home now dude. Cody: Yeah me too. Bowser Junior: Alright then guys. Bye! Joseph: Bye dude! Joseph and Cody leave the house. Bowser: Junior!! Bowser Junior: Yes dad? Bowser: Where have you been! I haven't seen you in ages! Bowser Junior: Oh, me and my friends went to see detours on all the countries of the world! Bowser: Oh really? That's weird! But why didn't you invite me?! Bowser Junior: You are always watching Charleyyy and friends! But if you'd like I did take videos of it. Here you go! Bowser: Oh boy! Thanks Junior! Bowser Junior: Your welcome dad! Bowser goes up stairs and watches all of the videos that where recorded and it ends. Trivia * This is the final story where Rh390110478 makes the banner. The banners onwards, would be made by CuldeeFell13. Category:From 2018 Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:SML Shorts Category:Story Category:Doofy Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:MarioFan2009 Stories